disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Ole T.J.
"Good Ole T.J." is the forty-second episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on April 30th, 2000. Plot 'Summary' Gretchen gets jealous of T.J. for getting away with any type of rule-breaking. 'Main Story' Gretchen finds herself being somewhat resentful of T.J., and his ability to talk his way out of trouble. While she is tardied, assigned to garbage detail and has to go without chocolate milk, T.J. manages to get what he wants. So, when Miss Grotke assigns them both together for a project on Ancient Civilizations, she is extremely worried, and angered by his lack of responsibility. However, the other members of The Recess Gang tell her of times when they worked with T.J., and how much fun they had. Gretchen decides to go along with T.J.'s idea of making a sugar-cube pyramid with an army man inside, but on presentation day, T.J. accidentally melts the pyramid with tea. They receive a minimal pass, which is the lowest grade Gretchen has ever had. This saddens her, which leads T.J. to stay up all night to create an alternative project. The next day, T.J. shows his presentation on Ancient Mesopotamia (Gretchen's original idea), and Gretchen joins in. Their grade is raised to an A, to which Gretchen utters "Good Ole T.J.!". Timeline *Before "Germ Warfare" (When Gretchen shows up late, Gus mentions that she's never been absent. However, she was absent once in "Germ Warfare"; it's safe to assume that this episode takes place before "Germ Warfare".) Goofs *'Coloring error: '''At the beginning of this episode, Ashley T. had red hair instead of brunette. *'Animation/continuity error:' While Gretchen is reading the books in front of T.J. during their first project meeting, Gretchen places an open book on top of a closed book and then asks T.J. not to make too much noise. After perspective changes, there is no closed book under the book she is reading. *'Animation/timing error:' After Gretchen asks T.J. not to make too much noise during their first meeting, T.J. is shown rolling a marble. Eventually, the rolling marble skips some frames. Afterwards, T.J. appears to be suddenly smiling. It is possible the scene has been cut. *'Continuity error:' While Spinelli and Mikey are reading books in the library, their books are initially placed over the table. Once perspective changes, their books appear behind the table (on their laps) instead. *'Continuity error:' Spinelli, Mikey, Vince, and Gus are shown reading books in the library from above, while it is visible that they are all sharing the same table. Once perspective changes to show Gus talking to Vince, Spinelli disappears: the corner of the table is seen from behind, where Spinelli was supposed to be. *'Animation/continuity error:''' When Miss Grotke calls T.J. and Gretchen to present their first project, there is no tea set on the table. Once they arrive, the tea set is already there. Trivia *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *This was the final episode of the series to air on ABC, as after its re-airing on August 28th, 2004, ''Fillmore! ''replaced its timeslot on ABC Kids. *At the end of Mikey's Roman poem, he recites the words "sum, es, est, summus, estis, sunt". These are all the conjugations for the Latin verb "esse", which means "to be". This means Mikey ended his poem with (strangely) "I am, you are, he is, we are, you all are, they are". *This episode is "Lost" from the Latin American dub. Continuity *This is the third time members of the gang are shown as second graders; the previous instances being "Teacher's Lounge" and "The Story of Whomps". Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes